It is known to provide a vehicle audio system in which a sub-woofer is provided under a seat of a driver or passenger or in a luggage compartment of the vehicle. Sub-woofers are typically required to occupy a not inconsiderable amount of space in order to provide acceptable audio performance. It is desirable to provide a sub-woofer of reduced size in order to reduce an amount of cabin or payload space (such as boot space) occupied by the sub-woofer.
It is an aim of some embodiments of the present invention to at least partially mitigate the disadvantages of known sub-woofers.
Some embodiments of the invention provide an improved method of assembly of a vehicle, watercraft of aircraft.
Some embodiments of the invention provide an improved method of assembly of a vehicle, watercraft or aircraft having a ballast tank.